


Elf Boyfriend

by PoisonMantis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's Waluigi, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon, Shiro's Potato Salad, Shotor is some soft bs alright, Soft Lotor (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), i love these boys and nobody can take that from me, yes i admitted to s8 happening but let me live ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis
Summary: Lotor is soft, Shiro is soft, and I just wanted them being soft. I've had a hard month, okay. I just wanted soft shit. Drive safe, if you get tired pull over. Love you.





	Elf Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> That description, huh? Whoo boy Phy's sleep deprived and soft, so here's some soft boys based on a manga called Elf Boyfriend and Boyish Girlfriend, its hella soft and makes me spill all my uwus oh shit theyre spilling everywhere-

Shiro’s bones ached. Even a year after he’d saved the universe, he still sometimes woke up in pain. It was usually his arm- at least, where his arm used to be. When he first got back, Curtis had helped him, but now...

Well, Curtis was only with him for a bit. He’d said it was Shiro’s obsession with Keith’s well being.

Shiro let him go. He was allowed to worry about the man who was nearly his little brother.

He got up and headed to the kitchen, wincing. Breakfast might help, and then he could put on his prosthetic, maybe the pain would be gone. 

“Shiro?” 

Shiro glanced at the couch. “You fell asleep out here again.”

Lotor stretched like a cat. “Yeah.”

Lotor had shown up on Shiro’s doorstep late one night, a month after Curtis had left. He was soaked, although it wasn’t obvious why- it wasn’t raining. Lotor didn’t explain, just quietly asked to come inside.

“Breakfast?” Shiro offered.

Lotor nodded and sat up, trying to fix his messy hair.

That night had been strange. All Lotor would say to explain himself was that he’d ‘escaped’ without saying from what. Shiro didn’t mind the company- he’d always enjoyed Lotor’s quick wit and calming voice. He didn’t press the issue, and Lotor just stayed.

Eventually, Shiro started getting distracted when Lotor moved his head too fast, and his hair caught the light, or when Lotor would stretch or lean down and a sliver of skin would be visible. 

Realizing that was exceedingly awkward.

Trying to explain to Lotor even more so.

The conversation was hard to have in the first place. What was Shiro to say, “Hey, I have a crush on you, sorry for nearly killing you?” They’d never talked about what happened. 

Lotor wasn’t an idiot, but he didn’t quite understand human dating. Apparently, Galra didn’t date.

Shiro was just glad Lotor didn’t eat, kill or reject him. Or any combination of the three.

“Can you make waffles?” Lotor mumbled, suddenly behind Shiro.

“God- I told you not to sneak up on me.” Shiro cracked an egg into a mixing bowl. “I’m making pancakes, but I can make you a waffle.

Lotor hummed happily and rested his head on Shiro’s back.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me. Go to bed if you’re so tired.” Shiro nudged Lotor.

“But I wanna be awake.” Lotor whined.

“Well then you can do the laundry.” Shiro pushed him off a bit. “You haven’t done anything to help in weeks.” 

Lotor pouted and shuffled off. He didn’t exactly enjoy doing chores, but he was usually good at remembering to clean up after himself. The laundry was a bit of an issue. For some reason, Lotor despised it.

“Shiro!” Lotor sounded suddenly alert.

“What?” 

“I uh… Found my phone!” Lotor came back into the kitchen, holding the old smartphone Shiro had bought him. 

“You found your phone.” Shiro turned to look at Lotor, arms crossed. “The phone you swore had been stolen, that I replaced yesterday. You found it.”

“Yes..?” Lotor smiled sheepishly.

“Where was it?”

“Under a pile of clothes..?”

Shiro took a deep breath. “This wouldn’t have happened if you’d just done the laundry like you’re supposed to.”

Lotor pouted. It was almost funny seeing the Galran prince pout like a child. “I didn’t mean to lose it…”

“Yes, but you did refuse to do the laundry, which caused you to lose it.” Shiro turned back to his pancake batter.

“Do I still get a waffle?”

Shiro nearly shouted at him, but Lotor got scarily silent when he shouted, so he tried not to. “Just do the laundry, Lotor.” He heard Lotor leave.

Lotor acted like a child sometimes. He pouted and whined when he didn’t get his way around Shiro. He nearly always made up for it with gifts or movie nights. Once he tried making dinner, and Shiro made him swear to stay away from the stove forever. Their landlord wasn’t happy to learn about the black stain on the ceiling.

Shiro made a few pancakes for himself, and a waffle for Lotor, slightly burnt like the Galran prince liked them. Maybe Galran taste buds were different, or maybe Lotor just liked bad food. “Lotor, breakfast!”

Lotor swept in and took the plate from Shiro’s hand without speaking. He disappeared into his old bedroom down the hall.

After Shiro had offered to share his bed, Lotor only used his bedroom to sulk. And sometimes to break things when he remembered something he wouldn’t tell Shiro.

“Lotor?” Shiro called, without a reply. He sighed and ate breakfast alone.

Lotor didn’t leave his room all day. Shiro went to the gym, went to run errands, and didn’t see Lotor until nearly sundown.

Lotor shuffled out of his bedroom and sat in Shiro’s lap on the couch.

“Oh. Hi.” Shiro looked down at Lotor, who had curled up and leaned on his chest.

“Sorry.” Lotor mumbled.

“It’s fine, just do the laundry, okay?” Shiro rubbed his back. “Why are you so worked up?”

“I’d prefer you not to be mad at me.” Lotor sat up. “I even did something to apologize.”

“Oh?” Shiro moved a strand of hair that fell across Lotor’s face. “What is it?”

“I cut my nails so they don’t scratch you.” Lotor slowly lost his confidence. “That seems really stupid now.”

Shiro laughed, and immediately regretted it. “No, no, it’s not stupid. I know how particular you are about your nails.” He took Lotors hands. “Thank you, but you didn’t have to do this. I wasn’t that mad at you.”

Lotor looked away. “Well I already cut them, so you’d better appreciate it.”

Shiro chuckled and kissed his cheek. “I do. Now come to bed so I can make sure you don’t sleep on the couch again.”

“But the Bachelorette is on!”

“Fine, I’ll watch the Bachelorette with you, and then bed.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im not okay
> 
> thanks to IA for helping me w this, as always, and thanks for reading. drive safe. love you.


End file.
